The Days
by Radar23
Summary: 4 friends trying to survive in a zombie apocalpyse. Will they make as a group or will everything fall apart? OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know I haven't posted a story or updated in a while but I promise ill get updating soon! So back on this story. I've been playing Left 4 dead 2 lately and decided to write something about it. This is a total rewrite of my first story and I don't think it's so good but I'll let you choose!**

The day before it all started was a sunny day, but as usual a day that best friends Kristen, Blake, Riley and Devin were down at Devin's house. The friends had

always been inseparable. The next day would change their lives forever… "Man I am LOVING this weather." Riley said, pulling her strawberry blond hair into a

pony tail. You see these people had all been born and raised in the pan handle of Florida; they had traveled around even though they were only twenty-one,

and they always found their ways back to Florida. "Hey guys you wanna come with me to the strip mall?" Kristen said. Her sandy blond hair let down from her

usual ponytail. "Why not guys it will be fun!" Blake said getting up out of his chair. "So y'all coming or not?" Kristen asked, her country accent flaring as she

walked out the door.

"Hey Riley can you come with me to the bass pro shop?" Devin asked. "Sure lets go, Guys we'll meet up again down at the food court." Riley said. "So Riley; I

want you to know something..." Devin said as they were walking through the rifle section of the proshop. "Wait, wait. Before you say anything I want YOU to

know something..." "I love you." They both said, Devin's grey eyes meeting Riley's green ones, and before they knew it Riley's arms wrapped around Devin's

neck, their lips moving in unison against each others. "So you wanna spend the night with me tonight?" Devin asked slyly. Riley just blushed brightly and

nodded her head. "Okay then let me pick up my rifle and will meet up the others." Devin said, reaching down and gripping Riley's hand.

"Kristen you won't believe what happened!" Riley said as they met back up with the group. "Devin told me how he felt!" Riley said, gripping Devin's hand. "Well

good for y'all. Devin you make sure you're good to her." Kristen said sternly. "Yes ma'am. Hey where's Blake?" Devin asked. "Oh his sister called; there was a

problem back home." Kristen said. "So you guys ready to head back to head back? I'm driving." Devin asked. "I'm ready. Are you Kristen?" Riley asked her.

"Sure." She said as she walked to Devin's truck.

As they were driving back to Kristen house to drop her off Riley looked around the truck at her two best friends. Kristen had always been a sweet girl. Her blond

hair, blue eyes and fair skin had attracted a lot of people but she had always been able to find the good people. She had been born and raised in Lake City,

Florida. Devin was always a nice boy, he had been one of her best friends. He even beat up Tony Landis, the most popular kid in the school for talking badly

about her. He was a handsome boy with light brown hair and grey eyes. He was born in Orlando and moved here when he was three. Then Riley came to

herself. She was the 'new girl' back when they were still in school. No one accepted her except for their group. By no means was she ugly in fact by most

standards she was very pretty. Very light strawberry blond, fair skin, not pale but not very dark either she also had striking green eyes. She had always

thought herself lucky to have these people.

"Riley I love you." Devin said as he trapped her in between his body and the door outside his house. He finally let go his lips crashing on hers in a passionate

kiss. Her arms wrapping around his neck, his arms moving down to her legs. "So how about we take this to my bed?" Devin asked. They were in for a long

night. But if they had been paying any attention to the TV they would have seen the headlines reading. "NEW FLU BREAKS OUT. SCIENTIST CONCERNED ABOUT

EFFECTS ON HUMANS."

**So there we have it! I hope you enjoy and reviews are helpful. One thing though NO FLAMES! So yeah :D **


	2. Chapter 2

As Riley woke up she could feel the arms of a person wrapped around her. She looked over and saw the sleeping figure of Devin. Her cheeks flushed as the memories of the passion filled night flooded her mind. She was in total euphoria the night before. When she turned over so that she was facing him she was surprised to see him looking at her. "Hey you." He said, smiling as he hugged her closer. "Last night was….. Amazing." She said, snuggling closer to him. "So should we get up?" Devin asked, slyly.

Kristen had just waked up and was in the process of picking out her outfit. She decided to go with a comfortable pair of jeans, and loose fitting t-shirt and an old pair of sneakers. As she walked into the living and flipped on the TV to the news and it was the most horrific thing she had ever seen in her twenty years. The news showed people with grey mottled skin and wounds that should have killed them outright. It showed the army getting attacked and decimated. The reporter was saying it was a new virus that turned people in to what was basically a zombie. The reporter kept reiterating that the only way to permanently keep them down was to shoot them in the head. They also said that if you are bitten that there is no cure. You will be a zombie after four hours of being bitten. She immediately got the phone and dialed Devin's house phone. The phone rang about three times before a feminine voice answered. "Hello?" "Riley?" Kristen asked, but then she remembered Riley telling her she was 'spending the night' with each other. "Riley listen turn the news to channel 6." Kristen said, waiting for her response. She heard a couple muffled 'oh my gods'. "Listen, Riley tell Devin to load up the jeep with all of his weapons and ammo. You grab whatever you think is necessary. And meet me at my house."

"Its okay babe, I'm here. I got you." Devin said, grabbing Riley's hand to stop her shaking. The couple of infected stumbling around, many of them having grisly injuries that should killed them. This had shaken her up pretty bad. In the back of the jeep Devin had loaded it with his weapons. These weapons included two Glock 17 pistols, a Beretta M9; a three round burst Beretta MR93fs and a Sig-Sauer P226. In the heavier weapons he had a pump shotgun and an old M14 from his military service. "Devin I'm really scared that..!" Riley started but Devin silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. "Listen; you have your three best friends and we will protect each other. Till. The. END." Devin said the last words with such passion, such power, that it instilled her with a new sense of confidence. "We're here." Devin said, as he pulled into the drive way. "Have you ever shot a gun?" Devin asked pulling out all the pistols from the back of the car along with the pump shotgun. "Yeah ever since I could hold a rifle my dad was teaching me." Riley said as Devin handed her the M9 and a G17, four clips for each and two holsters for both. "Well then I'm loving you more and more every second." Devin said, smiling. But the moment was interrupted by the screams of three infected running towards them. "Give these to Kristen. I'll handle these guys." Devin said, handing Riley a G17, some clips and a holster. She gave him one last kiss and then ran to the house. Devin sighed contently and then pumped his shotgun and jumped out the car. The first zombie arrived as Riley entered the house. Devin knocked it back with the stock of the gun and pumped a slug into its face. The next one was taken down with one shot from his P226. He finished off the other two as Riley and Kristen were running to the jeep. "Riley! Startup the car." Devin said throwing her the keys. In the split moment that Devin turned around a zombie tackled Devin to the ground and the zombie was just about to deliver the bite a gun shot rang out and the zombie fell to the ground. He scrambled to stand up and saw Riley putting down her Glock. He jumped into the driver's seat and drove off.

"Devin are we heading to Blake's house?" Kristen asked, shortly after leaving her house. "Yeah." Devin said, but not looking back. "Riley. Are you okay ?" Kristen Asked. "I don't know."

_**So there it is! Sorry for the cliff hanger! ^.^" .**_

_**Off topic: So for you you tubers who follow vlogers. CTFxC or Shaytards? I like both! Leave it in your review along with any Criticism!**_


End file.
